Back in Time
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Severus and Hermione travels back in time. they didn't realized they they actually traveled to another place till the time turner stopped. they were now on the grandest ship of all time, the Titanic. what will happen This is a HG/SS Romance story R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Back in Time

Hermione Granger-Snape was messing with her old time turner. Remembering her third year at Hogwarts, and how her husband had saved them from the werewolf. She was sitting on the couch when Severus had walked in from work, He had sat by her side on the couch and hugged her tightly.

"Good Evening love." Severus said, he knew Hermione was deep in thought, but once he spoke, Hermione snapped her attention to her husband.

"Oh, hi love." Hermione said and kissed him. They have been married for five years. They were dating her seventh year and fought side by side with the Dark Lord.

"everything alright love?" Severus asked Hermione.

"I was just thinking how you saved us from Remus my third year. And how great full I am that I have you." Hermione said with the time turner in her hand.

"I am over joyed to have you in my life Hermione, does the time turner still work?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, I haven't used it since the third year." Hermione answered him.

"well, wanna see if it still works? Maybe go back 98 years from now?" Severus asked her.

"why 98?" Hermione looked questionably at him.

"I figured since you love history so much, instead of reading about it, you can experience it. also it can be for our anniversary. This is only part one though." Severus said. remembering that she loves history, and that their anniversary was coming up.

"Oh Severus! How wonderful! A terrific idea! Just brilliant!" Hermione said joyfully and kissed every inch of his face.

"what's today's date hun?" Hermione asked.

"April 14." Severus answered Hermione had set the time on the time turner and before they knew it, they were traveling back in time almost a hundred years ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the time turner stopped, Hermione and Severus were on a gigantic ship. The night was cold, and there were no stars glowing along the pitch black sky.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. She could see the ocean and the breath right in front of her. Severus was clueless of where they were.

"I don't know, we're on a ship I know that for sure." Severus said observing his surroundings, The ship was going pretty fast, he figured he was on the deck of the ship, and up front. He saw a muggle with brown hair, and with brown overalls and a while t-shirt with a light brown jacket over him.

"Excuse me, where are we?" Severus asked the man.

"why, how do you not know sir?! We're on the ship of dreams. Titanic." The man answered.

"What year is this?  
Hermione asked.

"ya'll act as if ya'll are from another century or something. The year is 1912!" The man answered.

"Thank you sir." Severus said and the man walked away.

"This is really weird. I didn't know we would actually travel to another place." Hermione said Shivering. Severus had wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm.

"Me neither, let's go in side, and get you some hot chocolate." Severus said and directed her to the first class section, when they entered, both Hermione and Severus had dropped their mouths.

"This ship is beautiful!" Hermione said staring at the beautiful furniture and the carpet. There were men and women dressed up sophistically and eating dinner.

"wow, this place is remarkable." Hermione said.

"yes, it sure is." Severus mumbled. Then a man with a navy uniform on with blue eyes and white hair with a beard came walking towards him. the man looked like he was in his sixties.

"hello there, are you two alright?" The man asked.

"uh….yes, may I ask you your name?" Severus asked not letting his guard down.

"My name is Edward John Smith, I am the captain of Titanic." Captain Smith answered.

"My I ask of your names, Mr….Mrs...?" Captain Smith asked in return.

"I am Severus Snape, and this is my wife Hermione." Severus said still kind of suspicious.

"How do you do sir?" Hermione said and the Captain shook their hands.

"we are going to have a tour of the ship, would you like to come?" captain Smith asked.

"Sure." Severus answered and he and Hermione followed Captain Smith on the tour of Titanic. With in an hour later, there was a jolt running along the ship.

"What was that?" Hermione asked almost loosing her balance, but Severus had caught her before she fell.

"We need to see what happened." Captain smith said and he rushed to the brig with Hermione and Severus following behind him.

"Captain, we need to hurry." Thomas Andrews said.

"why? What's wrong?" The captains asked.

"It seems as though we have hit an iceberg." Thomas Andrews said.

"what? How?" Smith asked.

"titanic will sink, it had struck an iceberg on the star board side, it can fill the first four compartments, but not five….not five." Andrews said.

"but the ship cant sink!" Ismay said.

"it can…and it will." Andrews said. Severus and Hermione gasped.

"how much time?" Smith asked.

"an hour. Two at the most." Andrews answered.

"how will we escape?" Hermione asked.

"Lifeboats." Andrews answered.

"we need everyone on the life boats as fast as we can, make sure every passenger on this ship has a life belt on." Andrews said and with that, Andrews went to every cabin to make sure all the passengers had life belts and they will head up to the deck so that the passengers can get into a life boat.

_**A/N I'm writing this because this is the 98**__**th**__** anniversary of Titanic. Today, April 14**__**th**__** 1912 and April 15**__**th**__** 1912. sunk 2:20 am. I will write one more chapter. Hopefully. This is a remembrance of those lost on Titanic. The lost souls from the sea. Hoped you enjoy this unique story. Please REVIEW if you can. It will encourage me to write more. And tell me what you think **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Titanic Sinks

Hermione and Severus were up on the deck and saw passengers playing with chunks of ice.

"I'm scared Severus, What are we going to do?" Hermione asked when Severus wrapped his arms around her.

"Does your time turner work?" Severus asked. Hermione grabbed the time turner, but once she tried to use it, it was jammed.

"It wont work! It's jammed up! Oh Gods Severus!" Hermione cried.

"Listen to me love, we're going to get off this God forsaken ship, you and I. do you understand me?" Severus asked. Hermione was starting to panic, as passengers pushed and shoved each other so they can get on a life boat.

"we can't apparate Severus! Not in front of all these muggles! And apparating hasn't been invented for another decade or so! We're trapped!" Hermione said clinging on to Severus for dear life.

"I know, I know…this is all my fault." Severus said, he blamed himself for putting their lives in danger.

"it's not your fault love, you had good intentions. Neither of us thought that we would actually travel to another place too. I should've gotten a new time turner, this ones so old…." Hermione said, then an officer shot his pistol at everyone, almost hitting Hermione.

"What's the meaning of this!" Severus yelled at the officer.

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on **

"Back I say! Women and children only! Back I say! Or I'll shoot you all like dogs!" The officer said, Severus turned to Hermione.

"you have to go on the boat Hermione." Severus said determinedly.

"NO! not with out you!" Hermione said determinedly.

"Please Hermione, you have to, for me. I'll find another bout., we'll be together again." Severus said, Hermione looked up and saw flairs shooting up into the air, signaling for any other ship to come and help. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Miss…there's enough room for you." The officer said holding out his hand.

"I love you Severus." Hermione said and kissed him on the lips as though it was the last time.

"I love you so much Hermione, please go on the boat. I promise I'll get on one, just go." Severus said and staring at Hermione straight into the eye's.

**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on **

Hermione was in tears, but she knew she had to listen to him. she forced herself to go on the boat, she never took her eyes off him, and he never took his eyes off her. The boat was slowly going down, farther and farther away. Severus had no idea why Hermione would do something so stupid. Hermione had leaped off the boat, back onto the ship. She almost falls, but was able to get her self back on. Severus didn't think, he ran into the ship, Hermione had ran into the Grand Stair case. Severus had met her half way and Hermione embraced Severus and she started kissing him, clutching on to the back of his head, grabbing at his hair. Severus was kissing her back, and doing the same thing.

"Your so stupid Hermione! Why'd you do that huh? Why'd you do that!" Severus asked.

"I just couldn't go on with out you! I love you too much to loose you! oh Gods!" Hermione said.

"WE need to get back on the deck, we can't stay here, come on." Severus said grabbing her hand and leading her back to the deck.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

~*~*~*~*~*

there were hundred of people on the deck now, the third class deck was completely flooded. Severus and Hermione could feel Titanic rising up into the air.

"Come, we need to reach the top of the ship, we need to get as high up as possible." Severus yelled helping Hermione pushing through the crowd.

They were almost at the top when the ship started to get steeper and harder to keep going with out slipping. People were screaming, yelling for help. Severus had finally reached the top and climbed up on the railing. He helped Hermione up and held her.

"The ship is going to plunge into the ocean. When it does, you must swim up to the surface and swim away from the wreckage sight as far away as possible. When I say go you hold your breathe do you understand me?" Severus said. the ship was now up right, almost at a 90 degree angle, then, it started to plunge into the Atlantic.

"Severus?" Hermione said.

"What is it my love?" Severus asked, kissing her temple.

"I love you." Hermione said, hanging on for dear life, she looks below her and finds people falling into the freezing cold water, some hitting their heads while they tumble. Some people are sliding down the deck like a slide.

"I love you too, now, on the count of three, we need to hold our breaths. Try your best not to let go of my hand alright?" Severus said getting ready for the final plunge. Hermione shook her head.

**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone**

"one…two…three…." Severus counted and the two of them held their breath, both under water struggling to reach the surface, the pressure from the ship lies heavy on top of them, Hermione struggles to get a grip on his hand. The pressure was too much for her as she lets go and the pressure flung her away from Severus. With a matter of seconds, which seems like minutes or more like hours, she had reached the surface, once her head was above the water, she gasped for fresh air, only chocking on the water that was forced down her throat. She was coughing heavily before she was able to speak with the little air she was able to get.

"Severus!" She yelled with out knowing Severus was swimming to her side, but before he reached her, a male had pushed her underneath the water. The male was trying not to drown himself. But when Severus reached her, he shoved him off of her.

"GET OFF HER!" Severus commanded. Knocking the male back into the water. He pulled up Hermione and swam as far away from the wreckage sight as possible. Severus had reached a big wooden door and helped Hermione onto it.

**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**

"Here get on!" Severus commanded, he tried getting on himself, but the wooden door flipped over, knocking Hermione back into the freezing water. Severus had helped Hermione back onto the door, He had went around and faced her.

"I want you on with me." Hermione said pleading.

"I can't, it wont hold the both of us." Severus said struggling to stay above the water, he was holding her hands.

"But the water is freezing cold, you can only be in the water for a certain amount of time before…."

"I know, I know, but a life boat will come and rescue us. Don't worry love, they wouldn't leave us here out in the middle of the ocean." Severus said.

"I hope so." Hermione said.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

"Severus….." Hermione said, she was going to tell him something important on their anniversary, but she needed to tell him before it was too late.

"Yes love?" Severus asked.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said. Severus smiled at her. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and never let go. But he couldn't.

"Oh my God Hermione! I can't believe it! we're having a baby! We must survive! We must!" Severus said determinedly his face was turning blue and so was Hermione's.

"your happy about…the baby?" Hermione asked shivering. Her lips were turning blue and purple too.

"of…of…course…I am…." Severus said, clutching on to Hermione's hands. His hair was no longer black, his hair was white now, because of the frost from the freezing air. And Hermione's hair was turning white as well.

Ten minutes of silence. Hermione almost asleep, holding on to Severus.

"I love you Severus…" Hermione mumbled.

"Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes" Severus said warningly.

"I'm so cold Severus." Hermione said closing her eye's.

"Listen Hermione, we're going to get out of here…..we're going to have our baby. And we're going to grow old together…..we're not going to die…not this night…..do you understand me?..." Severus said weakly.

"I can't feel my body." Hermione said shivering.

"you must promise that you'll survive…that you won't give up….no matter what happens….no matter how hopeless this situation may be…..Promise me now Hermione, and never let go of that promise." Severus said.

"I promise Severus." Hermione said…..

"Never let Go."

"I'll Never let go…Never let go Severus." Hermione said.

About another five minutes later, Hermione had checked up on Severus.

"Severus? Severus? Wake up Severus…." Hermione cried his name but there was no answer.

But then, Severus opened his eyes and blinked at Hermione.

"you must stay awake Severus…please….for me…for our baby." Hermione said….Hermione looked over her shoulder weakly and saw a light flashing….

"look Severus…there's a light! A boat….a boat…is coming…for us…." Hermione said.

She heard the faint noise of an officer.

"Is there any one out there? Can anyone here me?" he said. Hermione saw a dead officer by her side with a whistle in his mouth. She grabbed it and blew it until the life boat had come and rescued her and Severus.

"their coming Severus….." Hermione mumbled. Severus just stared at her. He's barely breathing. So is Hermione. But after a couple of more minutes in the water the life boat had finally arrived and helped Hermione and Severus out from the water and gave them warm blankets.

"Hermione….." Severus tried to say but was really weak.

"shhh now…don't talk love, we're safe….stay with me now…." Hermione said, Severus had just enough strength to wrap his arm around Hermione. Hermione had leaned into him and just waited for another ship to come by. But right now all she and Severus cared about was that they were both alive and that they were safe.

"I love you…" Severus said before drifting off to sleep. Hermione kissed his cold lips.

"I love you too." Hermione said and fell asleep in Severus's arms.

_**A/N there might be a sequel to this….to please read and review. I would appreciate them a lot. Love you all and please tell me what you think. This is my first Titanic/Harry Potter cross over…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: survival.

Hermione and Severus were on the boat, just waiting to live, or waiting to die. But they knew they had to make it. If not for them, then for their unborn child.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered to her husband. Severus was sleeping. She wanted to make sure he was alright. After a couple of seconds, Severus woke up.

"Love?" Severus asked.

"We're going to make it….please…you've come this far, we've fought through so much together. I can't live without you." Hermione said, kissing her husband's cold head. Severus, weakly, kissed her back.

"I'll make it my love. I'll a sure you I will….it's this damn weather." Severus said weakly, as his head lay on her lap.

"WE SEE A SHIP!" The officer yelled. Hermione and Severus at that moment was astatic about getting onboard and being safe.

"We're almost there love, just hold on. I know you can do it. Hold on." Hermione said. Severus by then was very week. But he was still alive.

the workers on the ship helped pulled Severus out from the boat, then they helped Hermione. She fallowed them to the ship's hospital, Severus was transported into a hot tub, as he was in it, his body temperature was becoming somewhat normal again. He was so close to death, that without special treatment, he would've died. If he did because nobody 'wanted to' Hermione would give them hell. Severus was placed in a nice bed as his wife sat beside him.

"You need to rest Hermione. Thanks to these men, and you, I'll be fine." Severus said, trying to reassure her. Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"You need yours. You almost died I love you so much. I cant stand to loose you." Hermione said as she rested her head on his chest, and listening to his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall.

"I love you to my sweet Hermione. I'm going to be alright. Don't you worry. This isn't good for the baby, being stressed out like this." Severus said as he laid his hand on top of Hermione's head and stroked it. The couple was silent, Severus looked down and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep on his chest. He knew he was going to be okay, and that his family was going to be okay. With that feeling, he closed his eye's and went to sleep.

A couple of hours later, both Severus and Hermione woke up from their well deserve slumber. Hermione moaned before staring into his eyes. Without a second thought she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Severus smiled as they kissed, thinking how lucky he was that he survived.

"I thought I lost you back there." Hermione said. Severus lifted up his hand and stroke her cheek.

"It will take a great deal to get rid of me" Severus said.

A nurse came in to see if Severus was okay.

"Sir, would you like me to bring you anything? Mrs." The nurse asked.

"Yes, some hot soup would be good." Severus announced.

"I can't wait to get off this ship, I want to be on land, and then go home." Severus said.

"Yeah…I can't believe we didn't apperated. Though, I knew it wasn't a good Idea. And, we can't apperate 98 years from now. I think that would be insane" Hermione said.

"It would be crazy…do you still have your time turner? Maybe the stupid thing might actually work, by some miracle." Severus asked. Hermione took her time turner out and checked to see if it was working. By some miracle, she was able to set it on the date to go forward in time.

"I can't believe this actually works, I thought for sure, that it was broken." Hermione said.

"Miracle's can happen love." Severus said.

"That is so true." Hermione responded, after the nurse gave them some soup, they finished it up, and decided not to wait until they got off board the ship.

"You ready to go home?" Severus asked.

"You bet." Hermione said as she turned her time turner.

Within a couple of minutes, they were back in their own time. At Hogwarts, and in front of their rooms, Severus took her hand, and lead her to their nice comfy bed. Once they were in their bed, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close.

"I love you so much. I am so sorry I put you through this fiasco, never again will we do that." Severus kissed the top of her head.

"It wasn't your fault. But it's all over and done with now. Lets sleep, and be thankful that we're alive." Hermione said, as she kissed his lips.

"Will do" He replied and then both of them fell asleep. Thankful that all three of them are live…

_**A/N sorry it took soooo long…but please read and review…**_


End file.
